Nowadays, in the display device, with increasing resolution of a display panel, a transmission rate of a video signal is enhanced, and a number of source drivers tends to increase. Therefore, a number of driving pulses per source driver increases, and heat generation of the source driver increases. A wiring disposed in the display panel is lengthened, and particularly, a radiation noise from a power supply line increases.
Conventionally, as a technique dealing with the high resolution of the display panel, for example, Patent Literature 1: JP 2009-20528 A discloses a technique of reducing a high-frequency clock noise and the like caused by an increase in a number of image signal lines (data lines).
Recently, with the high resolution of the display panel, there is proposed a narrowed frame of the display panel. In the display panel having the narrowed frame, because a wiring region is narrowed and a wiring pattern is elongated, a wiring resistance increases and the radiation noise further increases. Even if the conventional technique is applied to such a display device, it is difficult to sufficiently reduce the heat generation of the source driver and the radiation noise from the power supply line.